Magic vs Monsters vs Muggles
|returnees: = Cooking Mama (11) Honda Tadakatsu (7) Other Mother (11) Andrew (11, 12) Saruman (7) Scarlet Witch (7) |image2 = |image1 = |next: = An Epic of Elements|location = Tropical Island}}Disaster Island: Magic vs Monsters vs Muggles, is the 1st season of Disaster Island. It featured 18 castaways split into three tribes based on a division of Magic Users VS Average Humans VS Creatures. It ended with Godzilla winning in a 5-2-1 vote, beating out Laura Boneham and Sorcerer Mickey. You can watch the season here: http://brantsteele.net/survivor/philippines/r.php?c=d1FADsYL Twists/Changes * 'Magic vs Monsters vs Muggles - '''Each tribe is separated into three groups, representing magic users ( ), creatures ( ), and ordinary humans ( ). Castaways } | rowspan="7" |Eliminated Day 3 |0 |- | | align="left" |Monokuma ''Danganronpa | |1st Voted Out Day 6 |8 |- | | align="left" |Centarumon Digimon | |2nd Voted Out Day 8 |3 |- | | align="left" |Princess Celestia My Little Pony | |3rd Voted Out Day 10 |7 |- | | align="left" |Cooking Mama Cooking Mama | | |4th Voted Out Day 12 |5 |- | | align="left" |Other Mother Coraline | | |5th Voted Out Day 13 |6 |- | | align="left" |Harry Potter Harry Potter | | |6th Voted Out Day 16 |4 |- | | align="left" |Pearl Steven Universe | | | rowspan="11" |7th Voted Out 1st Jury Member Day 19 |6 |- | | align="left" |Rachel Berry Glee | | |8th Voted Out 2nd Jury Member Day 22 |4 |- | | align="left" |Andrew Roblox | | |9th Voted Out 3rd Jury Member Day 25 |8 |- | | align="left" |Kid Detective Stock Photos | | |10th Voted Out 4th Jury Member Day 27 |5 |- | | align="left" |Saruman Lord of the Rings | | |11th Voted Out 5th Jury Member Day 30 |8 |- | | align="left" |Scarlet Witch The Avengers | | |12th Voted Out 6th Jury Member Day 33 |6 |- | | align="left" |Akko Little Witch Academia | | |13th Voted Out 7th Jury Member Day 36 |7 |- | | align="left" |Honda Tadakatsu Historical Figure | | |14th Voted Out 8th Jury Member Day 38 |3 |- | | align="left" |Sorcerer Mickey Fantasia | | |2nd Runner Up Day 39 |0 |- | | align="left" |Laura Boneham Survivor: Blood vs Water | | |Runner Up Day 39 |3 |- | | align="left" |Godzilla Godzilla | | |Sole Survivor Day 39 |7 |} Season Summary & Episode Guide The first ever season of Disaster Island began in a rather normal biome, a typical island style jungle, with nothing much special about it. What was special, however, was the theme - as the eighteen castaways were divided into three tribes based on whether they were a magic user, a non-magic using human, or some kind of monster or creature. During the early stages of the game, the Monsters tribe was almost completely decimated, with only Other Mother and Godzilla surviving after defeating an opposing alliance of Cleo, Monokuma, and Centarumon, and even taking out their own leader, Princess Celestia. This led to the two of them being dissolved, with Godzilla ending up on Muggles and the Other Mother ending up on Magic. After the dissolve, the Other Mother fell victim to an alliance led by Akko which included Sorcerer Mickey and the Scarlet Witch, which also ended up taking out Harry, although Godzilla was able to survive elimination when the Muggles' tribe leader, Tadakatsu, set his alliance including Rachel, Laura B, and Kid Detective, against Mama in order to keep Andrew as a goat for the merge. Finally, the tribes merged into the Mixed tribe at 11 players left standing. The merge featured a respectful power struggle between Akko and Tadakatsu, with the minor members of their alliances playing key roles in each individual vote they were relevant in. However, it was Godzilla's loyalty, lovable personality, and ability to keep the big target on bigger names like Akko, Tadakatsu, and Andrew, that managed to get him the title of Sole Survivor over his Best Friend alliance with Laura B and Sorcerer Mickey in a 5-2-1 vote. Voting History Trivia * This was the only season to be hosted on the BrantSteele Discord, rather than the Disaster Island Discord. * The tribe names are the first in the series thus far to just be regular English words, rather than foreign translations or made-up names with distinct origins - a rare occurrence. This would not happen again until Safari Zone, the 17th season. * This is the first and only season with three starting tribes to have a representative from each of the original tribes present in the final three. Sorcerer Mickey represented Magic, Godzilla represented Monsters, and Laura represented Muggles. * Saruman won the Simulator's Fan Favorite award, while Godzilla won the server Community Fan Favorite award. Category:Seasons Category:Magic vs Monsters vs Muggles